Baby Steps
by pruethesoldier
Summary: When a baby is left on the doorstep of Anthony DiNozzo his world is turned upside down. He's never taken care of a baby before, and now he's got now choice. With the help of his team mates and a certain little ninja his worries are slowly disappearing.
1. Surprise Outside The Door

_Tony,_

_I'll bet you didn't expect this, huh? I know it may come as a shock to you, especially after how our relationship ended. But we were in love, Tony. I loved you more than anything in the world. And I know you loved me too. And she was made in the love. She was our happy ending. So Tony, meet Talia, your daughter. I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner. Truth be told, I wouldn't even be telling you now if i had a choice. Don't get me wrong Tony. You're a great guy, and I know you can handle this, but I didn't want you to have to. I love you Tony, with all my heart, just like I love our little girl. Talia's special Tony. And I hope you can see that. I hope you can take care of her like I couldn't._

_I'll always love you._

Tony looked around, expecting to find something, he did not know what. He looked down at the baby, noting the slightly curly hair that was very short, Jeanne again.

Nervously sighing, Tony bent over slowly, and carefully grasped the handle of the carrier. Picking up the surprisingly light carrier, Tony also grabbed the diaper bag, settling it on his shoulder. Turning around and walking into his condo, he closed the door with his foot. Thinking of what to do next, Tony stood in the living room awkwardly looking around.

Spotting a semi-clean spot on his coffee table, Tony cautiously walked over to it scared of waking the sleeping child. Tony gently put the carrier on top of his GSM magazine he had previously been reading. Sighing, Tony ran a hand through his short, light brown hair.

'What am I going to do?' Tony thought. 'I can't take care of a baby!'

Grabbing the remote to his stereo, Tony turned on the soft melody of "Moonlight in Vermont" by Frank Sinatra as he sat in front o.l the baby. As it the soothing melody flowed into the room, Tony stiffened when the baby started to fuss. Squeezing his eyes closed, Tony braced himself for the unwanted, high pitched cry, but it never came.

Quickly opening one eye, Tony caught a glimpse of the now calm baby. Tony let out a sigh of relief, opening both eyes. Tony stood up, grabbed the diaper bag, and left to go to the Dinning room that was open to the living room so he could keep an eye on the baby. Setting the bag on the dinning room table as he sat down, Tony unzipped the bag and looked inside. He grabbed the ends of the bag and flipped it over...spilling its contents onto to the table. the contents included: two bottles, three pacifiers, two bibs, a little container of formula, five little outfits, two this baby blankets, and a piece of paper. Tony grabbed the piece of paper, flipped it over to see what it was.

"A birth certificate," Tony said.

Looking at the folded piece of paper, Tony contemplated looking unfolding it. Knowing he'd have to look at it sooner of later, he decided sooner was better.

Closing his eyes, Tony took a deep breath, slowly unfolding the Certificate and opening his eyes at the same time.

_'Come on, Tony!'_ Tony thought to himself,_' it's just a piece of paper! You already know who the mother is, its obviously Jeanne, she looks just like her! Why are you scared to look at a simple little paper? You deal with killers for a living, for Christ sake!'_

Finally he opened the paper and looked at it. It read: Fathers name: Tony DiNozzo. Mothers name: Jeanne Benoit. Child's name: Talia DiNozzo.

"Talia," Tony said. He looked up towards the living room, seeing Talia , sleeping.

'Why does that name sound familiar?' Tony thought.

Tony squinted his eyes and looked up to the right, trying to rack his brain of any memories of a Talia.

_'Aunts?'_ Tony thought. _'No. Cousin's, I don't think so. Mom? Nope mom's name wasn't Talia. Grandma? No, her name was Isabella. I have no sisters. Ex girlfriends? ..No...let's not get into that.'_

Dismissing the name dilemma, Tony looked back down at the birth certificate. Date of Birth:March 14th, 2009.

'She's four weeks old_._'

Time of Birth: 2:28 AM. Weight: 6 pounds 8 ounces. Height: 19 inches.

He sets the birth certificate on the table. He got up and walked over to the carrier setting down in front of his daughter.

_His daughter_. He couldn't believe it! He had a daughter, a little helpless, creature the he created, that depended on him for everything. It scared the crap out of him. He'd never had to worry, or take care of anyone else other than himself. He never thought he'd have kids. Tony raised his hand to the baby's face and ran a finger down the side of her face. Her arms contracted to the side of her face, brushing Tony's hand to the side. Her nose wrinkled in discomfort. She started panting rapidly, Tony knew what this would lead to from his movies. Crying.

A high pitched wail filled Tony's ears, he flinched at the outburst. Tony put his hand on top of the carrier and started rocking it back and forth, trying to sooth the baby.

"Shhhh, shhhh," Tony soothed, "hey, its alright. You're alright."

The crying didn't stop. Tony exhaled deeply, and ran his hands through his hair. He looked around, for something, anything, to make the Talia stop crying. He looked over to the dinning room table. The diaper bag! Tony got up and went to the diaper bag. He looked around it for one of the pacifiers he saw drop out earlier. Finding one under one of the bibs he grabbed it and quickly walked back over to the, no screaming, baby. He put the pacifier in Talia's mouth but she wouldn't take it.

"Oh, COME ON!" Tony exasperated. He dropped the pacifier next to the carrier. Talia kept crying, harder and harder with each passing moment. "Uh..." Tony didn't know what to do. He leaned over and pulled the baby blanket off of Talia's legs, and unbuckled her. 'Ah...but the handle's in the way!" he thought. Talia started crying louder. 'Screw it!'

Tony reached in hesitantly and put wriggled his right hand under Talia's butt, and then put his left hand behind her neck. Something he'd seen done in movies. He carefully lifted her up a little then moved her towards him. Once she was cleared of handle, he lifted her and held her against his chest.

It all felt so weird. He'd never done this before. He'd only seen people hold babies in movies, and comfort them. He didn't know what to do! A whole bunch of questions were coming to his mind: was she alright? Did she need to be changed? Fed? Was she tired?

He kept his right hand under Talia's butt to support her and put his left hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles, whispering, "Shhhh...it's alright."

Talia's crys started getting softer and softer until they finally ceased. Tony felt proud of himself. He'd soothed a baby all by himself, his baby. He looked down at Talia, her head was positioned a little lower than the top of his left shoulder, her head facing Tony's other shoulder. her left hand was balled up into a fist and laying on Tony's chest next to her face. Her breathing was steady and she would whimper every once in a while. Tony felt warmer with her next to her, he wondered how this could be, how a baby could give off so much warmth.

What was he going to do tomorrow? He had to go to work, and NCIS isn't exactly the best place for a baby. He leaned over, and started to put Talia back in the carrier, but as soon as Tony pulled Talia away from him, she started panting rapidly again. Tony put Talia back on his chest, and she stopped instantly.

He sighed. "This is gonna be a long night," he told himself.


	2. Car Challenges

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NCIS!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tony was right. Last night had been a VERY long night. He couldn't sleep in his own bed because of the fact that Talia would start crying, so he tried to get some sleep laying on the couch with Talia laying on his chest. It worked, for about an hour until Talia started crying because she needed to be changed. That was an experience Tony HATED, but knew he'd have to over come. But between changing diapers and feeding times, Tony did get to watch a movie ,the "Rear Window" staring James Stewart, and Grace Kelly. It was one of his favorites. But all-too-soon he heard his alarm clock going off. which told him it was time to go to work. He sighed. and tried to get ready as best he could with Talia in his arms. After he was ready he thought it would be best to give Talia one last changing before they left for work. He laid her down on the bed and changed her, and when she was changed he laid out her pink fleece baby blanket so her head was in the corner, then he pulled the corner that was by her feet up to her middle. Next he pulled the right side over and tucked it between her and the inside of the blanket, then he pulled the other side over, so she was swaddled in her blanket.

"Okay, come on," he said as he picked her up. He set her in car seat and surprisingly, she didn't start crying this time. Tony walked over to the kitchen and started putting the thing that he'd spilled back in the diaper bag. Once everything was back in the diaper bag he lifted it onto his shoulder, and walked back to the car seat in the living room. He buckled Talia in and gently lifted the car seat. He walked over to the door and opened it stepping out and into the hallway of his Silver Springs condo building, he turned around and locked his door.

When he got to his car he went to the back seat and opened the door. He settled the car seat gently in the seat, but didn't know how he was suppose to buckler her in.

"Ugh!" he exasperated. He rested his left arm on the top of the car, and his right on the top of the car door. He looked around for someone to help. A few cars down he spotted Mrs. Thompson, a middle aged women who had two kids. Him and Mrs. Thompson didn't really know each other, just from occasional talks in the elevators.

"Mrs. Thompson," Tony said, a little loudly. Mrs. Thompson looked up from her box of files she was putting into the trunk of her car. "Can you come here for a sec?" he asked.

"Sure, just, wait a minute," Mrs. Thompson said as she continued to try to stuff the box in her trunk. Once she finally got the box in, she shut her trunk and started to walk over to Tony.

"I need your help, Mrs. Thompson," Tony said, stepping away from the door and gesturing to Talia.

Mrs. Thompson gasped. "Oh, my. Is she yours?" Mrs. Thompson asked, shocked. Tony nodded. Mrs. Thompson looked at a sleeping Talia again. "What's her name?" she asked gently.

"Talia," Tony answered.

Mrs. Thompson looked back at Tony again. "Well...she's beautiful Tony, congratulations." Mrs. Thompson smiled.

"Thanks," Tony said, he smiled. "Could you help me...you know, get her car seat situated? I really need to get to work."

"Of course!," Mrs. Thompson said. Tony watched as Mrs. Thompson expertly strapped in Talia's car seat without waking her up. When she was finished, Mrs. Thompson stood up straight and wiped her hands on her skirt. "There you go. It should be just fine," she said smiling.

Tony smiled. "Thank you SO much, Mrs. Thompson. You saved my life, you have no idea!" he said.

"Your welcome, Tony. And if you need anything, don't be scared to ask for help," Mrs. Thompson told him.

Tony chuckled. "I won't. Thanks again!" Mrs. Thompson smiled and walked back over to her car.

Tony shut the side door and walked over to the drivers seat, opened the door and sat down. Once he got himself situated, he started the car and pulled out of his parking space, pulling onto the road and heading to NCIS HQ.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Authors note: Very short, probably VERY boring, but I just had to find a way to interpret getting Talia to the NCIS headquarters, because I figured that since he's never like, handled a baby before, that he wouldn't know how to hook up a car seat, so i just had to put this in to kinda clear up how he got to work. lol. Sorry for the lame update but the next episode should be in the bull pen, and VERY long lol.


	3. Obsticles In The Office

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NCIS

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After getting Talia's car seat out of his car, and clearing the security check point, Tony found himself in the elevator, Talia's car seat in his arms, her diaper bag on his shoulder. When the elevator dinged at his floor and the doors opened, he stepped off as walked over to the bull pen. No one was there. Tony's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he pursed his lips. He looked around, there was a few people doing paper work at their desks, or on the phone. he looked back at his teams bullpen. Nothing. He pulled out his hand from one side of the car seat and looked at his watch.

Tony sighed. "zero six fifty," he said. Ten minutes early. He shrugged his shoulders and went behind his desk. He set Talia's car seat behind his desk on the floor and took a seat in his chair. He turned on his computer and began to play a game to pass the time. Every two minutes, Tony would glance down at Talia, who was still sleeping soundly in her car seat. She would make funny noises every once in a while, which made Tony chuckle.

The elevator dinged, and Tony looked up. 'Okay, Tony. Time to face the music' He told himself. He looked at the clock in the bottom right corner of his computer. 'Zero six fifty-five. Only one person comes in early."

"Good morning, Tony," a feminine, accented voice said.

Tony looked at her. "Good morning, Ziva," he said.

Ziva walked behind her desk and placed her back pack down on the copy machine that was settled on a tiny table behind her desk. As she sat down she looked at Tony who was continuing to play his computer game. He looked, different, to her. "Are you okay, Tony?" She asked.

Tony looked up. "Yeah. Why do you ask?" He asked, slightly starting to panic.

Ziva shrugged, while turning on her computer. "Oh, nothing. Just, you seem, troubled, is all," she said.

Tony went back to playing his game. "Well I'm not," he said indignantly.

Across from his desk, she leaned forward on hers, looking at him intently, studying him. He panicked more and she could see it. Her Mossad training told her to push the subject, but her NCIS training, told her to leave it be, when Tony wanted to talk, he would. She dropped the subject and went to her paper work she pulled out of her backpack, and started at that.

Tony was on a roll! He was on level 8, the highest he's been, and he was excited. He would still glance at Talia out of the corner of his eye every once a while. She was still sleeping. Tony was having a bit of trouble on level 8 and right as he was about to pass on to level 9, Talia gurgled in her sleep, loudly. Tony froze, and his character was killed, he failed level 8.

Ziva looked up from her paper work and looked at Tony abruptly as she heard a weird noise that she hadn't been familiar with since her little sister was born. Tony looked frozen. "Tony," she said slowly, "what was that?"

Tony looked at her bashfully. "Uh...my stomach" He lied. Talia gurgled again, this time a little softer, but loud non-the-less. "I uh...had a bad breakfast, stomach was feelin' a little queasy as soon as I got here, but it should pass. I really gotta remember not to stop by Mickey D's in the morning," he sarcastically added to the lie.

Ziva stood up from her desk and walked over to Tony's. She leaned down on his desk to his length and stared him in the eyes. He looked nervous. Talia grunted in her sleep now, and Ziva's head snapped to face the sound. Tony squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. He knew it was only a matter of time before one of his team mates found out he had a baby behind his desk, but he naively hoped it wouldn't be for a while.

"Tony...what is that?" Ziva asked, her eyes not leaving the baby.

Tony opened his eyes and slowly looked at Talia. "Well Ziva, that would be a...uh..." Tony gulped. "Baby," he concluded.

Ziva snapped her eyes back on Tony in annoyance. "I know that, Tony! Let me rephrase that question: who's is she and why is she here?" She asked.

"Technically that's two questions, so I'm not sure which one to answ-"

"DINOZZO!" Ziva slammed her hand on the desk, a couple people who were working in the other cubicle's looked up. She instantly regretted smacking her hand on the desk when the loud cries erupted throughout the squad room.

Tony sighed and turned in his chair and unbuckled Talia, then gently lifted her into his arms rocking her a little and 'shushing' her until she fell back asleep. He looked up at Ziva, who was looking at the baby now. "Well, to answer your first question, this is Talia." As soon as he said that name Ziva looked down at the desk, Tony's eyes were narrowed in curiosity at her a little, he wondered why she'd looked away. "...And," he continued, "she's here because I didn't know what else to do."

Ziva looked at Tony. "Well whose her parents?" she asked.

Tony sighed and looked down at Talia's sleeping face. "Well...according to the birth certificate, Jeanne and I," he said.

Ziva nodded her head slightly, sympathy in her eyes. She knew how he felt about Jeanne- he loved her. He had met her because Director Shepard made him go undercover as Tony DiNardo, a Film teacher. To get close to Jeanne so he could get closer to Rene Benoit, Jeanne's father, also known as La Guenouille, and international arms dealer. He was strictly told not to become attached. But he did, and fast. He fell for her hard, and truly loved her. One sign that he did. He wanted their relationship to go slow, which was very unlike Tony. But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. After and...exciting, day at the hospital where Jeanne worked, where Tony and Jeanne had been held hostage by a man who wanted nothing more but to get a pack of Heroin out of girlfriends brother's stomach which had leaked, and killed the brother, as they were leaving the hospital, Jeanne had a surprise for him. She had a limo ready with her father in there so Tony could meet her father. Well after Tony's car that one of La Guenouille's comrades was driving blew up, and Tony had to explain who he was and what he was suppose to do. Jeanne ran, and left Tony heart broken.

Ziva swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, "How old is she?" she asked.

Tony looked up, as did Ziva. They locked eyes. "Again, according to the birth certificate, four weeks old."

"Wow," Ziva exhaled softly. "She's tiny." she said, in a smile.

Tony laughed. "yeah."

Ziva looked at Tony watching Talia. In four years of working together, she'd never seen him look like this. He looked genuinely, happy and content, but a little nervous. Tony looked up at Ziva. and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Can you, uh...take her for a minute, I gotta hit the head," Tony said, starting to get up.

Ziva stood up and put her hands up, as like a shield, and shook her head a little. "Oh, Tony, I don't-" Tony didn't give Ziva the chance to finish stuttering.

"Please, Ziva! Come on, I really gotta go!" Tony gave her the puppy dog eyes, even though he knew it probably wouldn't work on her.

Ziva rolled her eyes and held out her arms, "Fine," she said grimly.

Tony smiled and handed Talia to Ziva, and ran to the bathroom, leaving Ziva holding Talia awkwardly. It'd probably been about, 20 years, since Ziva had last held a baby, and even then she had her mom there to make sure nothing happened to her sister who she was holding.

Ziva looked down at Talia. Talia was sleeping, wrapped in a thin swaddler. Her head was tucked in the crook of Ziva's elbow. Ziva smiled and concentrated on Talia's steady breathing. She walked over to her desk and sat down. She folder her leg so her left ankle was resting in the middle of her right thigh. She set Talia so her head was in the crook of her knee and kept her left arm around the baby's head so she wouldn't wriggle too much. She got back to doing her paper work as she stroked Talia's right shoulder. Talia would make grunting noise and sounded as if she were sighing in her sleep, which Ziva smiled at. She set her pencil down and looked down at the baby. She lowered her right hand to the baby's head, and stroked her cheek. Talia moved her head and gurgled some more. Talia yawned and Ziva smiled once more, then Talia started to whimper, and Ziva started to panic. Soon a cry filled the room. Ziva looked around, and then back at Talia nervously. She gently picked her up from her lap and cradled her to to her chest, and Talia instantly quieted down. Ziva was shocked.

"Wow." A voice sounded to Ziva's right, she jumped a little. "It took me forever to do that." Ziva looked at Tony, who had his forearms rested on the top divider that was to her right, a grin on his face. "How'd you do that?" He asked, nodding his head towards Talia, who's back was being rubbed in circles by Ziva.

"I don't know," Ziva shrugged a little. She looked down at Talia as best she could.

"You know," Tony started, walking around and crouching down next to Ziva's desk,"in movies, they say that babies like to hear heart beats, it reminds them of their mom's when their were in the womb."

Ziva looked back at Tony. "Really?" She asked. Tony nodded and stood up and walked over to his desk and sat down. Ziva stared at him. "Don't you want her back?" she asked, confused as to why he want he went back to his desk, nodding her head towards Talia.

Tony looked at them. "Nah, not right now...you guys seem fine, and Talia's see content. And I don't want to mess with that," he said. He turned to his computer and started a game of computer solitaire.

Ziva narrowed her eyes at him again, but of course he didn't notice. She rolled her eyes, and continued to rub Talia's back in soothing circles, looking down to her paper work. After a little while Ziva set Talia back down in her lap like before. She didn't even look up as she heard the elevator ding, and the heavy footsteps came closer.

"Morning, Ziva," a mans voice sounded.

"Good Morning, Tim," Ziva responded, still not looking up. He set a cup of coffee on the corner of her desk. "Toda," she said in her native language.

Tim smiled and nodded, then turned around to place another on Tony's desk. "Thanks," Tony said, not taking his eye's off the computer screen. Tim's smiled faded into a grim look and he walked over to his desk which was about three feet to the side of Tony's, and across from their boss, Gibbs' desk, which was currently empty.

It was a quiet morning and Tim looked around the squad room again. He notice something pink that was on Ziva's lap that went a little above the top of her desk. His brow furrowed and his mouth opened a little, he looked over at Tony's desk, to see him still concentrating on his game, and then he looked down a little. A baby car seat.

"Uh...wha-" Tim stood up, and looked between Tony and Ziva, staying silent. Ziva was staring at him innocently.

Tony sighed and turned around to face Tim. "WHAT? Probie?" he yelled. Tim still stood there, his mouth still hung open, and he was still looking between Ziva and Tony. Tony's eyes opened more as he said,"..well, McGee?" Ziva looked down.

Tim closed his mouth and licked his lips, he walked out in front of his desk to the middle of the squad room. "Do you and Ziva have something to tell me?" he practically yelled.

Ziva looked up promptly, "What?" she said loudly, her face twisted in confusion. Tim pointed to the pink bundle in Ziva's lap. Ziva laughed. "No...no, she's not mine, McGee."

McGee looked over at Tony. "Yours?" he asked astonished. Tony nodded. "How?"

"Probie, that's a subject I think you should ask you parents about."

McGee sighed. "Tony, come on!"

Tony sighed. "Last night she was left outside of my door with a note, from Jeanne." McGee just nodded his head sympathetically.

McGee looked nervously at Tony."...You okay?" he asked hesitantly.

Tony's snapped up to look at McGee. "Yeah, McGee!" he practically yelled. McGee stepped back, and Tony stood up from his desk. "A baby was dropped on my doorstep, from my ex who hates me. And I have NO clue how to handle a baby!"

Ziva was now looking between the two, but her attention was drawn back to Talia who started to whimper from Tony's yelling. She gently ran a finger down the side of Talia's face while saying, "Shhhhhh," soothingly. Talia quieted down relatively fast, which didn't surprise Ziva this time. Ziva looked up at Tony, who was staring at McGee, his face that looked like a cross between sadness and anger. "Tony," her voice was soft. She lifted Talia into her arms who resisted by squealing, loudly, which surprised all three of the team mates. Ziva gently shook her in her arms and Talia once again quieted down. "Look," Ziva started as she continued to shake Talia, and she stood up and walked over to the two fighting men. "By the looks of it you did a good job last night," she said looking Tony in the eyes. Tony, smiled. "So why don't you take Talia home, and try to get some rest, maybe get situated with her at you condo." She handed Talia over to Tony, who took her and cradled her into him. He looked down at Talia's sleeping face, and smiled, but looked back up at Ziva.

"I can't, I have to catch up on paper work," Tony sighed. "Besides, I have nothing to put her in while she sleeps so I don't wake her up when I watch a movie," he said.

Ziva laughed out of her nose. "You just put her in the middle of your bed, and put pillows around her. Not so she's trapped in, but leave some room around her, and only keep her in this blanket she's wrapped in," Ziva said touching Talia's stomach that was covered in her pink blanket she was swaddled in," that way she can't suffocate." At those words Tony's eyes got bigger with worry. "But she won't!" Ziva corrected herself quickly. "Because you know now not to just put blankets on top of her."Tony's eyes went back to normal size, and he nodded. "I'm still not leaving. Boss man'll get mad at me."

Ziva smirked. "No, he won't," she said with a laugh. Talia started to cry softly, making Tony grow stiff, holding Talia in a awkward way. He looked wide-eyed down at her, and Ziva sighed. "Give her here." Tony smiled gratefully and handed Talia over to Ziva who held her up under her butt with one hand, and held her to her shoulder with the other, while gently rocking from side to side, which soothed Talia right down.

McGee looked astonished, but turned to Tony. "So what are you gonna tell Gibbs?" he asked.

Tony shrugged and went back to behind his desk. Ziva retreated behind her desk too, Talia still in the same position. "I don't know," he said while putting his feet on his desk leaning back in his chair. He pulled out his phone, and started playing a game of Tetris. McGee shook his head and went to sit back down at his desk. When he was nearly done, he just happened to look up and see his boss exiting the elevator.

He quickly closed everything on his computer and stood up. He looked at Tony and Ziva - even though Ziva was the only one paying attention to him, and awkwardly said, "I think I'll go down and see if Abby needs help...with anything..."

Ziva smirked as she watch McGee scurry to the elevator and jab the down button furiously, wanting to be as far away from the bullpen as he could when Tony told Gibbs about the baby. But Ziva's attention was suddenly changed when Talia stretched in her lap.

Gibbs caught the swift motion and looked at Ziva and followed her gaze to what was in her lap. He stopped dead in his tracks, right in front of Ziva's desk and cleared his throat. Ziva instantly looked up, seeing Gibbs looking at her in a suggestively way.

Ziva shook her head, immediately after seeing the look from Gibbs. "It is not what you think Gibbs. She is not mine." Gibbs just looked at her, and the followed her gaze as she sighed and looked past him. Gibbs turned around and seen non other than his Senor Special Agent, Anthony DiNozzo.

"DINOZZO!" he barked. scaring Tony out of his trance. Having nearly dropped his phone from surprise. Ton quickly tucked his cell phone away trying to act like he working, even thought he was pretty sure that he had already been caught. Gibbs just looked at Tony and then said. "You got something to tell me, DiNozzo." When Tony looked at Gibbs like he was crazy Gibbs said, "The baby! DiNozzo."

Tony sat up in his chair and cleared his throat. "Well you see, Gibbs.."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and said. "My office now!"

Tony just nodded his head and stood up. As he walked by Ziva's desk he gave Ziva a look that she could only image meant "Oh boy and am I in trouble now." She just raised her shoulders, silently saying "im sorry" and turned back to Talia.

She sighed at the little girl and as she ran a finger down Talia's cheek she mumbled, "Your dad has a lot of explaining for Gibbs."

Ziva chuckled as Talia then waved her little arms in the air and gurgled, Ziva thought of this was her way of saying, "I agree!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Authors note: I am loving this episode of NCIS! Although I think it would be way better if EJ wasn't there lol…don't like her very much. I LOVED that little moment between Tony and Ziva about William Faulkner! Yeahhh but the way that ended...I dont like EJ...i wish her and her team would go back to Rota lol


	4. Elevator Encounter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS. Nothing is mine except little Talia.  
...

Gibbs was silent until he and Tony entered the elevator. After the elevator doors closed, Gibbs waited until the elevator started moving until he flicked the emergency stop switch, causing the elevator to come to a grinding halt.

The lights dimmed and the back up lights under the railings instantly lit up. Gibbs turned to Tony and stared at him. Tony avoided eye contact, knowing it wouldn't be good if he looked him in the eyes, but, not wanting to look like a coward in front of his boss, Tony soon gave up and looked his boss in the eyes not long after Gibbs flipped the switch.

"She really yours?" Gibbs asked, his eyes narrowed as if to get ready to scan for the truth.

"It's what the birth certificate says," Tony said after a little pause. "And because I trust Jeanne-"

"Benoit?" Gibbs interrupted, "Jeanne Benoit?"

"Yeah," Tony said looking down.

"How long have you known?" Gibbs asked, "that you're a father I mean."

Tony sighed. "Just last night." Gibbs narrowed his eyes again, this time urging Tony to continue. "I was sitting at home last night, there was a knock at the door so I answered the door and...there she was, not Jeanne I mean, but...my daughter," Tony got a weird smile on his face, just thinking about her. His daughter. Someone so small and fragile that him and the only woman he's truly let himself love had created.

"Jeanne just left her there?" Gibbs asked, snapping Tony back to reality, Tony nodded. "You should go home, get settled in with your daughter."

Tony shook his head. "No, I should stay here, you know...catch up on some paperwork."

Any other day Tony would've jumped at the chance to go home and skip work, but now, the though of skipping work and going home with a newborn, alone, scared him half to death. He wanted to stay at work where his friends could help him with Talia.

Gibbs nodded his head in an understanding way. "Alright," he said.

Gibbs turned back to the front of the elevator and flicked the emergency stop switch again, causing the elevator to come back to life. The doors opened on the floor the bullpen is on, Gibbs stepped off and Tony soon followed suit.


	5. Meeting Abby

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS  
...

Walking back into the bullpen Tony noted that Ziva had handed Talia to Abby who was smiling at the baby, but once she noticed Tony and Gibbs come back she looked up.

Abby smiled once more and looked back down at Talia. "Hiya, Talia," she started softly, her normal, gravely voice starting to surface after a while. "I'm your Auntie Abby, and you're gonna have so much fun with me," she said grabbing one of Talia fists and waving it slightly, rubbing Talia's soft skin. "I'm gonna take you to concerts, and we're gonna hang out all the time, and you can come down to my lab anytime!" Abby said smiling.

While everyone was busy watching Abby talk to Talia, Ziva looked over at Tony who had a huge grin on his face. To her, he was a whole different man compared to the one he was yesterday. Maybe this, unexpected, tiny, yet huge surprise was a good thing for him. It was changing him for the good.

"And you can always come to me with things, and I can teach you all about forensics and science, and I can help you with your science projects, you'll have the best projects in the whole school! And your Uncle Timmy will help you with computers, and teach you everything you need to know about them. And he'll always be there for you too. Then ther-"

"WOAH, Abby," Tony intervened, everyone looked back at Tony. "You have her whole life to talk to her, Abs," he laughed. "and I'm sure she's really tired at the moment…having just ate an all." He smiled.

Abby nodded and smiled too, then looked down at Talia while walking towards Ziva again. "Yeah, you're right", she said. "I'll catch ya later Talia, I gotta go back to my lab anyway."

Abby brought Talia up to her face and kissed her forehead before handing Talia back to Ziva's waiting arms. She then left to go back to her lab.

Everyone slowly got back to their work. Well, everyone except one: Ziva. She was too busy being entranced by Talia, something about, was just, she couldn't explain it, she was definitely going to be a heart breaker when she got older. Talia snuggled her head into the crook of Ziva's side and arm.

Ziva put a finger in Talia's nose and Talia scrunched her face up, then went back to her sleeping. Ziva chuckled lightly.

"Ms. David," Gibbs' voice boomed from her left at his desk. Ziva looked up abruptly. "Your paperwork finished?" he asked.

Ziva looked at him then down at her desk where the last few pages of her paper work lay. "Almost," she said. She turned back to her papers, and started on her seemingly endless paper work.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. NO Copyright infringement intended. I'm writing for fun only! NCIS Belongs to CBS and Donald P. Bellisario.

* * *

A manila folder dropped on his desk stopped Gibbs from continuing his work. He glanced up and was met by Ziva's big milk chocolate brown eyes.

"Done," she stated.

Gibbs looked down at her paper stack of paper work, he picked it up, moving it to the side of his desk that wasn't being used. He continued back to his work as Ziva headed over to her desk, Talia still in hand.

"You can go home, Ziver," he said.

Ziva looked over to Gibbs' desk, and nodded. Then looked down at Talia. She walked over to Tony's desk, who was now leaned back in his chair watching Ziva's every move. Ziva looked at Tony, who shook his head.

Ziva was confused, what was he doing? She watched as Tony bent over and got Talia's car seat, and held it out to her. She hesitantly took it.

Seeing Ziva's confusion, Tony answered, "I don't think I'm gonna be done for a while, and since you're going home, I think you should take Talia with you, she should probably sleep somewhere where she can sleep laying down on a bed or something," he said, "Just until I get my paperwork done." Ziva gave Tony a look. "Promise," he added.

"Okay." she said, turning around and heading to her desk,. She sat the car seat on her on her desk, then gently put Talia in there, who made sure for them to notice she was not happy with the change with a squeal. She certainly would wouldn't be stepped over when she was older. After getting her coat on and securing her backpack on her shoulder, she lifted the car seat and went over to Tony's desk again. "I need the diaper bag," she said. Tony nodded, reaching down to grab the diaper bag. He handed the girly bag that he already hated to her, and she smiled,. "Thanks," she said.

Tony nodded his head, and Ziva turned and headed towards the elevators. The elevator ride was awkward, with people staring at her like she was an alien. But once she reached the parking lot everything was fine. She found her car, after a little search. Geez the parking lot so crowded during the day. After making sure Talia's car seat was properly in, she climbed in the drivers seat and set home, occasionally looking in the rear view mirror to check on Talia. After the long drive to Ziva's brownstone apartment, she parked near the curb and got everything, and Talia's car seat. Walking up to her apartment proved to be a challenge for the Mossad Assassin, climbing up three flights of stairs, with a car seat, a back pack and a diaper bag was tougher than it looked.

* * *

Once inside her apartment she settled the car seat on her couch and then set everything down in their rightful place.

"Alright, Talia, welcome to my home," Ziva said while she sat down next to the car seat and started to unbuckle her. She lifted Talia out of the car seat and held her in her left arm while setting the car seat on the ground with her right. When Ziva looked back at Talia she had her eyes open, an was looking at Ziva. Ziva gasped, "You must have gotten your mothers eyes," she said, noting how bright blue Talia's eyes were. "They are beautiful," she smiled. Talia squeaked and Ziva chuckled, "Yes, you are too," she laughed. Talia waved her hands in the air. "You are going to be making trouble as soon as you can crawl aren't you?" Ziva said. She watched as Talia's eyes scrunched together as she yawned. "Come on," she said, "let's get you to bed."

Ziva stood up and walked over to her room. Her room, to someone who knew her, knew it reflected her. The walls were neutral colors, a few flowers in a vase on her dresser, though she had the occasional plants near the certain furniture, her living room though was a beautiful crimson red color.

Her bedroom was a nice sized room. It was painted a neutral sandy color. Which reminded her of her homeland. She had a king sized four poster bed. She had a dresser on the right side of her bed up against the wall, two night stands which complimented her bed on both sides of her bed. She had five pillows on her white bed, and a big fluffy comforter. Ziva walked up to the side and laid Talia in the middle of the bed and put pillows on both sides of her so she couldn't roll off the bed, then laid next to her on her bed.

She put her arm over on the pillow next to Talia's stomach and held onto Talia. She then watched as Talia tried to fight the sleep, laughing as she yawned again. She brought her hand up to Talia's face and started to stroke her cheek, knowing it would soothe the baby to sleep. Once she was sure Talia was asleep she opened her bedside table and grabbed her book she was reading: "Sarah's Key" by Tatiana de Rosnay. It was a pretty good book, veryheart-wrenching, and a great book about the World War II Vel D'hiv Roundups in Paris, France, that will have you guessing until the very end.

Ziva started where she left off: right as Julia was going to tell Sarah's son the truth about his mother.

An hour later she was enjoying the chapters after it, until Talia started huff, signaling she was going start crying, and Ziva had to unwilling tear herself away from the book. She put the book down and picked Talia up, cuddling her.

"Shhh, what's the matter?" she said. Talia started crying. "You hungry?" she asked, looking down at Talia. "Come on." She scooted off the bed and walked back into the kitchen where she had placed the baby bag. She took the bottle out of the side holster, and took the formula out. She quickly made a bottle, checking it momentarily on her arm to make sure it wasn't too hot for Talia. She sat on her couch while watching Talia drink her bottle. It amazed Ziva how Talia, a tiny baby, could drink so much in so little time.

Ziva burped Talia when she finished the bottle and made her way over to the white Ikea couch- that still had Talia's car seat on it- and moved one of the blue pillows to the side and sat down. She placed Talia in her seat and placed a blanket over her so she'd be warm. Ziva picked up the remote to her stereo system and turned it on low, to one of her favorite Hebrew songs: Shema Yisrael by Sarit Hadad.

Ziva turned to Talia's car seat and put the handle down, and pushed the visor back. Talia squeaked, and got a smile on her tiny face. Ziva laughed and pulled the blanket down to release Talia's hands so she could wave them around as much as her little heart desired.

"Hmm," Ziva laughed, "you're an active little baby. Most one month olds would sleep all day." Talia cooed. "Well I guess with your dad, being who he is, you wouldn't be a normal baby, huh?" Ziva chuckled. "Your going to be like him as soon as you can walk, aren't you? Getting into things, causing trouble. And I'll bet once you can talk, you'll be joking around just like him as well. You look so much like your dad. You look like you've already got his hair, sticking up in the back," Ziva laughed, moving her hand to the back of Talia's head, and running it to her forehead, trying to flatten the hair. It didn't work. "You're probably going to love movies. Ugh, your dad, he'll have you learning movie quotes before you can even say what's on your mind," Ziva shook her head. "You'll be the only child in you grade that knows movies from generations before your own." Ziva yawned and looked at the clock. "10:30 already," she said in disbelief. "You should be asleep young lady," Talia cooed again making Ziva chuckle. "Come on," She said, standing up and grabbing the sides of the car seat. Talia kicked her feet. "Yes, you're going to go to sleep." Ziva smiled.

Ziva walked to her room, and laid Talia back in-between the pillows- after getting her out of her car seat. Ziva put the car seat on the floor at the bottom of the bed and then climbed next to Talia. She pulled a blanket up around herself, only to her waist thought, to make sure that if she fell asleep, she wouldn't push the blanket onto Talia and suffocate her.

Ziva placed her head on one of the pillows that was by Talia's head, and reached for Talia's hand. She took Talia's hand and started rubbing her thumb in soothing circles over the top of her fist. Talia's eyes started to flutter close, and Ziva didn't dare stop the movement, in case Talia woke up if she did. Soon Talia was asleep, and much to Ziva's surprise, Talia's rhythmic breathing started lulling her to sleep.


	7. DiNozzo After Work

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS! No copyright infringement intended. NCIS belongs to CBS and Donald P. Bellisario

Answers to some reviews:

**Jazz248**: Before Talia arrived, Tony was over Jeanne, he didn't really want anything to do with her anymore. He moved on in a way. When Talia was at his door, he was stunned (like anyone would be) but in the letter it said "I hope you can take of her like I couldn't" so Tony, although he has some questions, they don't make him want find Jeanne, the letter kind of clears thing a little. He just wants to get as comfortable as possible in his new situation before he goes digging around for more information. I hope this clears things up a little.

**NCIStwin1**: I loved "Sarah's Key" I read it in two days. It comes out pretty soon I think, but only on DVD and in select theatres. My teacher and I read it and on the first day of school we're going to stay after in her class and watch it on her big projector lol.

**Anonymous**: (I don't know who you are but now I'm going to put my settings so no anonymous people can review..I'd like to know you so I can address you properly.) Someone's Ziva's age would probably be over Ikea, but she's single, she's not living with anyone so she doesn't really need to impress people with big lavish couches or furniture. And she figures "hey, why save a little money for future unexpected fees for anything." Ziva's always thinking ahead.

**NCIS Connection**: Yeah, the timing would be a little off. But there's not exact set time of when this happens..it's very AU. I don't plan on bringing anything major that happened in the plot lines recently (I.E. Somalia) so I don't really see a problem as having Talia be Jeanne's as much as if I put Somalia in the story with that being almost four years ago and Talia being one and a half months old, you know? But just think of this being set in the middle of season 5 maybe...after Jeanne accused Tony of murder. Maybe they met up that night a little drunk?

* * *

"Gotta finish your paperwork before you can leave. Do you know how much paper work I get? I get like …a lot. I mean I'm not like you, can't get everything done within a couple hours, Gibbs," Tony mumbled angrily. "Sheesh, I'm beat," Tony mumbled to himself as he walked to Ziva's condo.

Tony officially hated Ziva's condo building. "REALLY? No freakin' elevator…are you kidding me?" Tony yelled, as he made his way up the third and final stair case to Ziva's floor. He found himself at Ziva's door, holding himself up to knock at the door. No one answered. "Seriously?" Tony sighed and pulled out his lock picking set Ziva had gotten him last year, and picked the lock. He opened the door sleepily, and clumsily stepped inside. He turned and closed the door, locking it. "Hello?"

Nothing.

Ziva wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. He started to get curious as to why a Mossad Assassin didn't wake up when someone was in her house. He walked down the hallway to Ziva's room, and opened the door. He smiled at what he saw. He saw his ninja asleep with her head by his daughters, her hand around Talia's fist.

Walking in the room, he walked over to Ziva's side of the bed, and turned off the lamp. He then walked over to the empty side, and sat down, he watched as Ziva began to stir, she started rubbing Talia's hand again, and fell back asleep. Tony stared at them for a little bit, amazed at how different Ziva was, and that Talia wasn't being held, and she was sleeping peacefully.

Ziva was really good with Talia. Which surprised Tony because he was sure Ziva had never been around little kids before except for when that little boy's dad got kidnapped a couple years back.

Tony looked past Ziva and onto her bedside table where an alarm clock was. 1:45. He sighed and leaned back against one of the pillows. And kicked off his shoes, loving the 'CLUNK' they made when they hit the ground. He closed his eyes and smiled, glad he could lay down and rest after a long day at work.

He was just about to get to sleep, when he heard Talia start to cry. He was about to get up, when he heard.

"Shhh, come here."

Tony closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, a talent that served him well when he was younger. He heard Ziva sit up with a groan, but then everything when quiet.

He felt the bed shift, and wanted to see what Ziva was doing, but knew that if he looked up Ziva would have probably told him to go home, and right now he was beat.

"Hmm, looks like your daddy got here," he heard Ziva say with a little laugh. He heard the door close so he assumed Ziva left with Talia, and the coast was safe, so he opened his eyes. He was right, Talia and Ziva were gone, so he thought he'd do what his body was screaming at him to do.

Sleep.


End file.
